


Princes and Fairytales

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, James Potter Lives, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Minor James Potter/Sirius Black, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets someone who looks like a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes and Fairytales

_When Harry saw a boy standing in front of the robe shop, he ran over to him, leaving his father behind at the shop with the enchanted roses._  
_“Your hair looks really soft.” he mumbled shyly, green eyes staring at seemingly silky blond hair._  
_Confused eyes watched him for a second, before, after glancing around, looking for something or someone, the unfamiliar boy smiled tentatively._  
_“You can touch it.” he mumbled, shuffling his feet._

  
_Harry giggled happily at those words, reaching out his small hand to run it through the boy's hair._  
_“It really is soft!” he called out in awe. “Just like daddy's fluffy blanket.”_  
_When he didn't receive an answer, Harry held out his hand to introduce himself, just like he was taught by his father._  
_“My name is Harry. Harry Potter. What is your name?” he asked curiously, his head tilting slightly._  
_“Draco..” the young boy mumbled, glancing around once more._  
_“Are you looking for something?” Harry asked curiously, watching as Draco gasped._  
_He hadn't wanted this stranger to know of his weakness._  
_“I.. My father.” he admitted reluctantly. “He told me to wait here while he did some of his shopping.”_  
_Harry frowned._

  
_“He just told you to wait here? Why didn't he take you with him?” he asked, not understanding how someone would do that._  
_“My daddy and Uncle Sirius always take me to all the shops they need to go to.”_  
_Draco shrugged, having asked himself the same question over and over though he was a Malfoy. He wasn't allowed to complain about it._  
_Seeing how this boy didn't seem to know the reason for all of this either, Harry decided to talk about something else._  
_“You know what, Draco?” he asked softly, smiling at his new friend._  
_“You look like a really nice prince because your hair is all soft and your clothes are all clean and shiny.”_  
_"You know that princes and princesses only exist in fairytales, right?" Draco asked in return, causing the green eyed boy to pout._  
_“Uncle Sirius said that one day I can find myself a prince or a princess and marry them, just like he is going to marry daddy!”_  
_Draco looked up at him confused._  
_“Your uncle is going to marry your father?”_  
_Harry immediately shook his head._  
_“No, Uncle Sirius isn't my real uncle. He was daddy's best friend at Hogwarts and he helped my daddy be happy again after my mommy died.” he mumbled, looking onto his shoes._

  
_Draco nodded, not asking any other questions about it. He didn't want to upset this boy._  
_Maybe, if his father were to approve, they could be friends. He certainly was nice._  
_“So your daddy has found a prince?” he asked then, adding “I thought princes could only marry princesses?” this was all a bit confusing to him._  
_Harry shrugged. “Princes can marry whoever they want to marry.” he smiled at Draco._  
_“You could marry a prince if you want to.”_

 

“I can't do this! What if he doesn't want to anymore? What if he's gotten tired of me?” Harry asked, panic lacing his voice.

A small chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Harry, does this situation remind you of something?” James asked his son, who looked at him, confused.

“This is exactly what I was like before I married Sirius.” he added, causing Harry to flush a bright red.

“Now tell me, son. What heavenly advice did you give me on that oh so fateful day?”

Harry mumbled something rather incoherently, while straightening out his tux.

“I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.”

“I told you to suck it up and go marry the poor man before he falls apart in front of the altar?” James smirked slightly.

“Damn right, now you do the same. He's been standing there for almost five minutes now.”

Holding out his arm to his son, he smiled: “Shall we?” Harry nodded, taking his arm and carefully opening the doors.

He was greeted by the faces of his family and friends, which wasn't important though.

The one person who mattered was watching him from the altar.

The second he met those gorgeous grey eyes, Harry knew that this would be the best day of his life.

Finally, he would be marrying his prince.


End file.
